Crossover II
by Mel Ann Collie
Summary: During a psychotic break, I believed that I was the newest member of the X-Men. Don't need to read the first to understand it.
1. Default Chapter

"Crossover II"  
Narration by Mel Ann Collie   
  
Recently, I came across a notebook that I kept during the time in my life when I was losing touch with reality. Part One is posted under the Diagnosis Murder section, because my delusions predominantly pertained to the TV series, but now I'm posting Part Two here, since it has more to do with the X-Men. This part of the narration is actually more like a fanfic than the other. What is true is very obvious. What I made up is even more apparent. Though this was once very real to me, it is fiction. In parts, I refer to Diagnosis Murder characters, namely Steve. I do not own this character, nor have I created any of the X-Men characters. Mention of my friend Justin again. Again, I think he'd be fine with it and will deal with me directly if not. This is being published for entertainment purposes only.   
  
Parts of this, I will be unable to record. Some of what I wrote was in magic marker, and the notebook got wet. Most of the pages with marker are now completely blank. There are also pink and blue marks all throughout the notebook now too.  
  
------  
  
August 21 2000  
  
"I know who I am now, Steve," I look into his eyes. "I have a destiny. I'm part of a plan. Let me embrace that."  
  
He held his head in his right hand as he shook it at me. "I can't accept that," he said. "Don't make me believe that you haven't a choice. Because you do. You can fight this..."  
  
"No!" I exclaimed, louder that I expected. "Don't make me fight who I AM! I need this. I know you don't have faith in them, but they are my friends and my brothers. Don't do this to me."  
  
"But they're the X-Men, Kel..."  
  
"DON'T cal me that! That's not who I am!" Taking in a deep breath, I added, "I am She-Wolv! I was never Kel, but I believed I was at my weakest hour. I won't relive that time."  
  
Steve sighed, and breathed. "Then I must leave you."  
  
"I understand," I whispered back.  
  
Steve took me into his arms. One final embrace, one final kiss. And they were indeed final. I would not sacrifice my identity for love. True love didn't require suck.  
  
He looked into my eyes, as if I'd change my mind. But, seeing the stone-cold stare of the beast before him, he turned from me. He exited my car and walked off, without turning back.  
  
Clenching the wheel, I sighed, then smacked my head against the steering column between my hands. How could Steve do this to me? For over two months, two utterly lonely and depressing months, Steve had neglected me. Sure, he was busy, I was busy, but not a word, not a stinking little utterance passed between us. My hero, my protector, my knight in shining armor, had failed me.  
  
He let me fall.  
  
Xavier was there for me though. He found me one day last month, in a dream.  
  
I recall his words.  
  
"Ever wonder why the world despises you? Ever wonder why you're different, why your nerves are of steel and your heart not quite stone? Ever feel an aching in your soul because you don't know who you are?"  
  
He moved forward, out of the dusty shadows in the nowhere-in-particular of my dreams. A bright light illuminates his face and glimmers off the metal of his wheelchair.  
  
"You've suffered greatly in your short existence." He speaks directly to my mind, his lips not moving. "You are confused and weary and full of many sorrows. Come, take my hand."  
  
I had reached for him, but my hand slipped through his holographic image, and he began to fade.  
  
"How can I find you?" I cried out to his fading image.  
  
"I'll send someone for you!" His voice replied, and he was gone.  
  
An unfamiliar scent brought me out of my reminiscing. Someone was closing in on me...  
  
Sabretooth!  
  
I jammed my key into the ignition and turned. The car sputtered but refused to turn over.  
  
"Come on, Starbuck!" I yelled, smacking the wheel as I tried again.   
  
A hand came through the glass of the window beside me. It grabbed my throat and pulled me out of the car.  
  
"Just where do you think YOU'RE going, runt?" Sabretooth sneered as he threw me over the hood of the car. "There's just something I don't like about you."  
  
I leapt to my feet, the way that Justin does and that I could never do before. A growl rumbled in my stomach and roared through my clenched teeth. I bared my adamantium fangs.  
  
"You don't thrill me either," I grumbled. I smashed my wrists together and snapped them to my sides. A knife flew out of each sleeve, and I grabbed them in my fists before they dropped.  
  
I lunged at him. My blades slashed into his chest, and he howled. Grabbing my arms, he flipped me over his head.  
  
To his surprise, I landed on my feet. I twirled around and kicked his midsection. Sabretooth toppled over like a bowling pin, like the pinhead he is. I didn't give him a moment to breath. I threw myself into him before he could form a thought.  
  
He grabbed my wrists as they neared his face. He held me back from his face and laughed. Jerking my head back, I growled. My head snapped forward and connected with his forehead. His grip loosened, and I freed myself.  
  
"You'll pay," I grumbled, about to slice his face open.  
  
"X-Man! Stop!" Xavier's voice racked my brain. "Return to me!"  
  
Sighing, I let Sabretooth go. His head dropped to the ground. I hopped into my car, leaving Sabretooth laying in his blood to heal.  
  
---  
  
Not a single bruise from that encounter. One didn't even have time to form.  
  
How long have I had this ability?  
  
Back in seventh grade, my young, hormone-crazed boyfriend had tried to... do more with me than I wanted to do. He took me down into this incline, trapped me in this huge box.  
  
Until recently, I never knew what happened after that. I escaped, yes. But how?  
  
---  
  
"Hey, sugar!" I remember the first time I heard Rogue's voice. I was sitting in the canteen in Gambrell between classes. She broke my concentration with those words. Utterly peeved, I glared up at her.   
  
I gave her a smile of contempt.  
  
Rogue laughed. Seating herself across from me at the table, she said, "You're DEFINITELY the She-Wolf!"  
  
I didn't know what she was talking about. And this girl was getting on my nerves. "Go away!"  
  
"Ever wonder why the world despises you?"  
  
I had returned my attention to my homework.  
  
"Ever wonder why you're different, why your nerves are of steel and your heart not quite stone?"  
  
I recognized these words. The old man in the dream.  
  
I studied this mysterious girl. Her chestnut hair had a streak of white down the font, and it flowed over her broad, strong shoulders. She was tough; it was obvious just looking at her. Tough as nails.  
  
She wore a scarf around her neck, a long silver one that shimmered in the fluorescent lights of the canteen. She had a black tank top on under a beaten up leather jacket. Her hands were folded on the table in front of her, and they were hidden beneath soft black gloves.  
  
"Who are you?" I questioned.  
  
"Rogue. The Professor sent me here for you."  
  
I automatically know who the professor was, though I don't know how I knew she was talking about the old guy.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
-----  
  
My cell phone rang as I sped away from Sabretooth. I jumped but answered it immediately.   
  
"He doesn't want to call you," Jean Grey told me, "but he needs help."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Logan. He went into town tonight, because of a phone call. The girl said she was Silver Fox."  
  
"But she's dead!"  
  
"Logan's always had this hope that... that she didn't really die. He keeps thinking she'll come back to him. The police are after him now. They think he committed some crime. It's prejudice. You're close-by. Can you go pick him up?"  
  
I signed. "Sure, I'll go save the jerk! Where is he?"  
  
"Hiding by Solo, the gas station. Just wait out there for him. And hurry!"  
  
Jean hung up. I saw that Solo was quickly coming up on my left. I turned into the parking lot. I sat and waiting for fifteen minutes.  
  
Just then, a beam of light spills into the car, and somebody knocks on my door. I roll down the window and see a cop.  
  
He looks at me suspiciously. "Hi," he says. "I'm with the sheriff's department. I notice you've been parked here for a while. Are you waiting for someone?"  
  
"No," I replied, holding up a notebook. I caught a glance at the gas station and saw the cashier staring back at me. When she saw that I had seen her, she stepped away from the window and turned around.  
  
"I was just writing," I told the officer.  
  
He moved the flashlight beam through my car. Nothing special to see. Just my new purse, a heap of garbage on the floor in front of the passenger's seat, and clothes strewn throughout the hatchback. He must have caught the fowl mildewed stench of the carpet beneath my leaky air conditioner, because he stepped back.   
  
"Can I see your driver's license?" he asked.  
  
Nodding, I reached into my purse and retrieved the card. He studied the front, then flipped it over.  
  
"So you live on Covenant road?"  
  
I shook my head. "I just moved to Gaston a few weeks ago, to the address on the front of the license."  
  
Returning the license to me, he said, "We just had someone running from the POlice." His hideous South Carolina accent stuck on the last word of the sentence. "Nobody called you to have you pick them up?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay, thank you," the hick cop sauntered away.  
  
I sighed, and my eyes fell upon the gas station window. Again the cashier moved away.  
  
Where was Wolverine? Did I REALLY have to stick my neck out like this for him?  
  
Minutes later, another cop came knocking at the door, a younger one this time. I told him another officer had just talked to me, but he didn't seem to care. He went through the same questions, I answered, and he left.  
  
Just as he did, the gas station's lights turned off. Closed for the night.  
  
The passenger's door opened, and a figure slinked in. He pulled the door shut behind him.  
  
"Wait," his gruff whisper ordered. I sat there doodling with the pen and notebook until... "Okay, NOW go."  
  
I backed out of the parking space and got back on the road.  
  
"What the heck took..."  
  
"Shut up!" Wolverine hissed at me. "I'm not here!"  
  
[Here I drew a picture of the She-Wolv with Wolverine in the car, BOTH looking pissed]  
  
He slinked under the dashboard.   
  
"We have someone on our tail," I announced through clenched teeth and still lips.  
  
"Lose 'em."  
  
"They saw my license. They know where I live."  
  
"So? I don't care."  
  
"Listen, runt!" I raised my voice.  
  
"Shut your cake hole!" Wolverine exclaimed. "You're talking to yourself. You sure it's a cop following you?"  
  
I sighed. Bopping my head along to a nonexistent beat, I sang, "Who would hail a car going twenty in a forty zone when he can pass, you moron?"  
  
"Cute," Wolverine huffed.  
  
I turned onto Woodtrail, as did the car behind me. When I got onto Philipsboro, a dirt road, the car did not follow. Wolverine slid into the seat beside me.  
  
"Fantastic driving!" he commented as I took a corner at forty and lost control of the car temporarily.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
I stopped the car. "Cops will be at the house you know. You should get out of here."  
  
Wolverine slid out the door, and I went home. 


	2. 

August 22, 2000  
  
I remember the day I met Xavier.  
  
After Rogue met me in the canteen, we walked out of Gambrell together. I had a class in an hour and a half, and I had a feeling that I'd be missing it.  
  
"Hold onto my waist!" she said. "But don't touch my skin."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
I wrapped my arms around the girl's midsection, feeling rather awkward for doing so in front of all the students walking around campus. Some took notice.  
  
"Hang on tight!"  
  
With that, Rogue threw herself into the air.  
  
My grip tightened around her waist. "So," I asked casually, masking my fear, "where'd you learn THIS stunt?"  
  
"I took the power from another mutant," she told me. "A formidable opponent. But more about that later. I want to know what YOU do."  
  
"What do you mean, what do I do?" I stared at the side of her face.  
  
Rogue laughed. "Well, sugar, Professor X doesn't make admissions calls to EVERY college student! You MUST have a power! So what is it?"  
  
"What's it to you?" I snapped.  
  
"Suit yourself!" Rogue shrugged before swirling around, going upside down, and looping around right side up again. "I'll find out soon enough!" 


	3. 

August 23, 2000  
  
Yesterday, I got pulled over for a busted right headlight. But they took a while to get out of the car to talk to me. I think they were using an APB or something to look for me since last night. I really don't care about all that anymore. They've got nothing on me.  
  
------  
  
"I think you could help us," Xavier told me when Rogue left me alone in his office. He turned in his chair to face me. "And that we can help you."  
  
He was a man of average build, and he sat before me in a wheelchair. He had to be in his sixties, or older, but there was far more wisdom in his eyes. He could be a centurion with those eyes.  
  
"You've recently learned that you don't belong here," Xavier moved forward in his chair. "In this world, I mean."  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
Xavier backed his wheelchair away from the desk and approached me. "For some time, I've been watching you. You haven't seen your brother TJ for a while, have you."  
  
He didn't wait for an answer.  
  
"Well he's been here. He didn't belong in Magicland, and you don't either. He came to me, and we discovered something.  
  
"He was born here and banished to Magicland by his father, King Peter. 


	4. 

August 26, 2000  
  
I woke up in a dentist's chair, leaned back. I struggled against my restraints, but they were too strong.  
  
Don't know how long I was there. But, little by little, they replaced my teeth with adamantium. I heard them murmuring as I drifted in and out of consciousness. They called me She-Wolv, but I still don't know who they are.  
  
They studied my hands and debated with each other over whether or not I should get claws.  
  
Next I woke up, Cyclops had me. He used his powers to slice my bonds. And he got me out of there.   
  
Xavier gave me my suit upon my return.  
  
[I drew a picture of what I would look like full-suited, then how the knife mechanisms work, the ones in the wrists of my gloves that I used earlier when fighting Sabretooth.] 


	5. 

August 28, 2000  
  
I spent the afternoon in the danger room, running the mindsweeper exercise. I beat out all the top scores which Rogue had set. Rogue didn't seem miffed. Professor Xavier warned me not to become arrogant over it.  
  
Jean is helping me remember the past. She wants to work with me soon. We haven't actually done any work yet.  
  
I feel there's a connection between me and Wolverine, and Xavier knows this. I mean, look at my costume! He knows something. Maybe he's just trying to bring peace between us. We are very alike in our abilities, but we don't get along. 


	6. 

September 5, 2000  
  
Not too long ago, I met Remy Lebeau, better known around here as Gambit...  
  
I sensed him as he passed me in the streets. His scent... not quite human. And, true, he's not. Our eyes met.  
  
"Good evening, petite!" the stranger smiled, removing an imaginary hat to me, the lady.  
  
Don't know how it happened. Never know when it comes to Remy. But soon we found ourselves sipping merlot in a sweet Cajun restaurant.  
  
"I'll walk you home, cherie," he offered. "It's getting late. Tell me, where do you live?"  
  
Should I tell him?   
  
"Well," I stammered, "I, um... I'm actually a student at Xavier's..."  
  
"A gifted youngster!" he smiled. "Just headed to the school myself! Sorry if I give you the wrong impression, but my heart belongs to my southern sweet who lives there."  
  
Only one 'southern sweet' came to mind. "Rogue?"  
  
"Oui, oui, madam."  
  
With a grin, I said, "Well have no fear. My heart belongs to another as well. A Yankee gentleman, but much like you nonetheless."  
  
Gambit held up his merlot glass. Raising it toward me, he said, "then here's to love, cherie!"  
  
We drank to love.  
  
He took me home on the back of a motorcycle.  
  
"You remind me of someone," he said as he led me to it. "Seem very familiar."  
  
I've been getting that a lot lately. 


	7. 

September 8, 2000  
  
[Unfortunately, this was the entry written in blue marker that got completely wiped out. I have one or two sentences from each page now, but it wouldn't make any sense. It was a really good scene too, one of my favorites, where I play hearts with Rogue, Remy, and Logan. A lot of friendly banter between me and Rogue and Remy, and a lot of hostility between me and Logan. SOO sucks that it's gone now! Oh well. On to the next scene...] 


	8. 

September 12, 2000  
  
I sensed a presence behind me as I picked up the keys I had dropped on the ground. And, as I rose to my feet, I caught a faint blur of shadow cross the driver's side window of my car. I whirled around. In the same fluid movement, I clashed my wrists together and released the blades. I pulled back my arms, about to strike.  
  
"Hold on, cherie!" the figure behind me flung up his arms. "I was just going to ask for a ride. Is that worthy of a strike?"  
  
Clashing my wrists again, I retracted the blades. "Sorry, Gambit," I sighed. "Where are you wanting to go?"  
  
"Jus' downtown, petite."  
  
"I'm going to the post office first," I told him.  
  
Gambit acknowledged the statement with a nod.  
  
"I should be more careful, should I not?" Gambit said as he slid into the passenger's seat. "You have the temper of your father..."  
  
"How would you know?" I faced Gambit.  
  
"Obviously, you're Wolverine's girl."  
  
Not so obvious to me. Why does everyone ELSE see it? 


	9. 

September 18, 2000  
  
Xavier sensed it somehow. I don't know how! He's XAVIER! He can do whatever he wants!  
  
"I sense in you a great fever," he spoke to me as I napped. "And it's not your temper this time. You're ill."  
  
"It's impossible," I murmured aloud in my sleep. "I can't. My powers..."  
  
"Your powers indeed are great. But not as great as the Wolverine's. What you have could probably defeat any human. Kill them within the day. I suspect it's the 24 hour death. But, for you, it's like a flu. Sill, I'm worried. I'm sending Wolverine."  
  
"Wolverine?!? But... but what can HE do?"  
  
"Little, I'm afraid," the professor sighed. "But he can help you. I can't risk sending anyone else."  
  
I nodded. Xavier knows best.  
  
"He'll be there shortly. I need to contact him. Then I'll have Nightcrawler transport him."  
  
And then I woke up.  
  
-----  
  
"Ya know, loading up on soda ain't gonna cure ya, kid." Wolverine took the soda bottle out of my hand after class tonight.  
  
"Oh leave me alone!"  
  
"You seem better," he gruffed.   
  
"I FEEL better."  
  
"Then why am I here?"  
  
"You can go home if you want to..."  
  
"Nah, I'm not wastin' a trip."  
  
We walked to my car. I was trying to be nice to him, really I was. But he was being so obnoxious, and I'd just had a rotten class. I was a little glory hound, like him, and not getting recognition peeved me. REALLY peeved me.  
  
But oh well.  
  
Wolverine decided to stay in South Carolina tonight anyway. He called it a hick town. Though I agree with him, I was aggravated and reminded him where he's from. He just grumbled.  
  
So there we were, father and daughter. And all we could do was growl at each other like the wild animals we are. Dysfunctional. But, in a way, it's all okay. It's becoming our rapport.   
  
Just as we got to my car, we stopped, both at the same time. Our eyes met. I knew he smelled the same thing I did. Danger.  
  
A hand bolted out from under my car, grabbed my ankle, and pulled me down. My head smacked against the pavement. Any normal person would have been out. I was disoriented for a few seconds...  
  
Enough time for Sabretooth to gain the upper hand. His fingers wrapped around my throat. And squeezed. I smacked my head into his. The impact made me reel, but it was enough to make Sabretooth back off. He fell backwards, right into Wolverine.  
  
I don't know what happened; I was only semi-conscious for a full minute. But when I knew reality again, I saw Wolverine standing up. And Sabretooth was gone.  
  
"You all right, kid?"  
  
"Don't call me kid," I growled. I was about to add "like YOU care!" but decided against it.  
  
Wolverine flung his hands in the air. "Hey, SORRY Ms. She-Wolf!"  
  
She-Wolf?!? He thought my name was She-Wolf! No WONDER he didn't question Xavier who I was and why my name was like his.  
  
"Let's get out of here," he said. So we peeled out. 


	10. 

September 19, 2000  
  
Wolverine and I fought all evening. He left when I had to study.  
  
------  
  
TJ isn't my older brother; he just acts that way. It turns out that our mother the Queen gave birth to twins, after she'd married our stepfather, King Peter, thinking that Wolverine was dead. The king knew that TJ and I weren't his. So he banished us to Magicland.  
  
I met Puff there. Puff found me a family here on Earth, since he knew I belonged here. He didn't know where I came from.  
  
I pieced all this together with Xavier. Puff finally told me my part of the story, once I knew that TJ grew up in Magicland.   
  
Puff brought me to a family whose first child died in a difficult birth. But they didn't know that. They thought I was her.  
  
As for TJ, they never knew about him. Puff named him, because of his resemblance to my adoptive father.  
  
Apparently, TJ received the fast healing power too. And he, like me, has limited flight, which we're developing.  
  
So THAT'S why I always knew about Magicland. 


	11. 

October 10, 2000  
  
Last night, I drove off. I didn't realize at first that Wolverine was sleeping in the back of my car. He awoke as I neared Chapin, SC. Then he insisted on driving. He turned us around. He said Xavier had sent him to keep me in line.  
  
Somebody cut us off, and Wolverine was peeved. He laid on the horn and flicked on the high beams.  
  
"I'm not sure you want to do that," I said to him. "This is the South. No telling what they'll do. They're crazy here."  
  
"Shut up, squirt!" he grumbled. His adamantium claws strained under his skin and made his knuckles bulge.  
  
The windshield shattered. Glass rained over us. I flung my arms up over my head, to protect my face from the debris...  
  
And saw Wolverine's hands slip off the wheel. I grabbed it.  
  
Suddenly, my neck stung. I howled and reached for it. My blood seeped through my hands. I'd been shot!  
  
I slammed the gearshift into reverse, and Starbuck sped down the highway, backward. Good thing it was late at night on East 126; no other cars but us.  
  
I steered us off the road and slammed the gearshift into park.  
  
Panting and coughing up blood, I looked over at Wolverine. He'd been shot too, in the chest. And if I didn't get the bullet out, it would heal inside him. But I knew he would fight me if I tried. I did anyway. I grabbed my knife from my belt and hovered over Wolverine. I cut into the wounded area.  
  
His claws came out, but his hands remained motionless. I swallowed hard. With the knife, I found the bullet and pulled it out of his lung. His lung was filling with blood, but the wound was healing fast. He would have some blood in there. But not enough to really hurt him.  
  
Seconds after I sheathed my knife, signs of the bullet wound were gone. Mine, on the other hand, would take longer to heal. I don't have as refined healing capabilities as the Wolverine.  
  
His eyes fluttered open. He retracted his claws and sat up.  
  
"You might not be so bad after all, kid," he coughed. It was the nicest thing that the Wolverine has ever said to me.   
  
-----  
  
Before all that yesterday, Xavier spoke with me telepathically. He knows I hate it here, and he says I don't have to stay. He wants me to move to New York, to his school. He said it'd be easier for him to help me refine my mutant powers if I'm there.  
  
I want to go so badly. But I feel that I can't.  
  
I've been missing Mark, Jesse, and Amanda lately. And Steve. But Steve and I went our separate ways. Is there any way to reconcile this?  
  
------  
  
That's the end of the narrative in the notebook. Hope you enjoyed it! Please write a review for me! Thanks! 


End file.
